Next Contestant
by SweetToxic
Summary: Sasu Saku fic. Based on a song by Nickelback, this is were Sasuke gets jealous and mad at every guy that tries to swoon Sakura. Hope you enjoy!


**Next Contestant**

By: SweetToxic

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I'd love to though!

The song in this fanfic belongs to Nickelback. I love this song. And the story setting is when Sasuke comes back to the village and he and his girl are 17.

There was music in the air one crisp night in Kohona. One certain club was getting a lot of attention that night, as the night before and the night before that. For the past few weeks this club has been getting more customers than a ninja gets missions in 2 months. Of course this club has a special attraction inside. A new waitress with rare colored hair, a cheery attitude, very pretty, and a figure that could kill Orochimaru himself.

_**I judge by what she's wearing**_

_**Just how many heads I'm tearing**_

_**Off of assholes coming on to her**_

_**Each night seems like its getting worse**_

Inside Sasuke was in a bad mood. He saw plenty of guys stare at her. What grossed him out most was that some were old men. No, to him these weren't men, not one of them a man; they're just boys looking for a good time. He wished he could kill every guy in here because of what they're thinking.

_**And I wish she'd take the night off**_

_**So I don't have to fight off**_

_**Every asshole coming on to her**_

_**It happens every night she works**_

Sasuke watched as some guy went up to her; the smiling bastard tried all his tricks to get her interested. Sasuke got up from his seat. The music was blaring and weaving through the crowd was easy. Especially when they got out of your way because they're intimidated. He slowly made his way to her, taking his time.

_**They'll go and ask the DJ**_

_**Find out just what would she say**_

_**If they all tried coming on to her**_

_**Don't they know it's never going to work**_

Sasuke came up to the guy from behind. Sasuke talked in his cold chilling voice,

"Excuse me." The guy turned sharply, "you're in my way."

The guy slowly walked away, not taking his off of Sasuke's ebony black eyes. Once he was out of sight, Sasuke turned to her, the girl with long pink hair.

"Sasuke, you know how I appreciate you protecting me. But my manager says you're scaring away his customers."

_**They think they'll get inside her**_

_**With every drink they buy her**_

_**As they all try coming on to her**_

_**This time somebody's getting hurt**_

_**Here comes the next contestant**_

"I don't care what he thinks Sakura." Sasuke huffed.

"I know but try to numb it down a bit." Sakura smiled and went to deliver drinks to a table. Sasuke watched as she walked away. Sometimes he wished she would dumb it down on being pretty. As he thought about her, a man grabbed her and forced her on his lap.

_**Is that your hand on my girlfriend?**_

_**Is that your hand?**_

_**I wish you do that again**_

_**I'll watch you leave here limping**_

Sasuke quickly moved beside her and him. Without a word he dislodged her from the pervert and knocked him from the chair. The man was surprised as his head hit the floor. His companions were too shocked to say anything. The man who had grabbed Sakura looked at who knocked him down and stared with horror at who it was.

_**I wish you'd do it again**_

_**I'll watch you leave here limping**_

_**There goes the next contestant**_

"Oh sorry." The man stood up and started to back away, "I-I didn't know she was with y-you."

He left with his buddies; Sasuke smirked at the limp in his step. Sasuke held Sakura close to him and moved on the dance floor and started to rock her back and forth. Sakura's face was beat red, her smile was not hidden though.

"Thank you." She whispered in his shoulder, "I thought he was going to kiss me or… something worse."

"Watch yourself Sakura." That was all he said as he buried his face in her hair.

_**I even fear the ladies**_

_**They're cool but twice as crazy**_

_**Just as bad for coming on to her**_

_**Don't they know it's never going to work**_

"Um, my manager is watching." Sakura let go of him and walked back to the bar. As Sasuke watched her go, a woman came up to him and tried to talk, but her voice was slurred, she was then pushed out of the way for another girl tried to catch him with her charm. Sasuke wasn't interested so he headed for the bar. He saw a girl talking to Sakura, face filled with mischief. He sighed as he gently pushed her from the seat and sat down himself; the girl huffed and walked away.

_**Each time she bats an eyelash**_

_**Somebody's grabbing her ass**_

_**Everyone is coming on to her**_

_**This time somebody's getting hurt**_

_**Here comes the next contestant**_

As he drank the sake Sakura gave to him, she went to a table and placed some orders. The guy closest to her reached out and pinched her butt. Sakura turned around and slapped him on the cheek, sending him flying across the room. Sasuke smiled in his glass as she stormed back and started talking to some of her coliges.

"Did you see what that pervert did?" Her friend agreed that he was jerk.

_**Is that your hand on my girlfriend?**_

_**Is that your hand?**_

_**I wish you'd do it again**_

_**I'll watch you leave here limping**_

Unknown to Sakura, Sasuke had gone over to the man that was the 'jerk'. He saw that he had a big bump on his head from smashing into the wall. Sasuke smirked; no one could compare to Sakura's strength, of course except Tsunade. The mans cheek was swelling up like a new head. Sasuke leaned down, 'Jerks' eyes fluttered open.

_**I wish you'd do that again**_

_**I'll watch you leave here limping**_

_**There goes the next contestant**_

"Don't do that again," Sasuke whispered. "If you value your life."

The mans eyes widened and he stood up and left the club very quickly. Sasuke walked back to the bar and looked up at the clock, 11:48 **P.M. **He couldn't wait before it was time for her to off work. He neared the counter and picked up his glass and drained it.

_**I'm hating what's she's wearing**_

_**Everybody here keeps staring**_

_**Can't wait till they get what they deserve**_

_**This somebody's getting hurt**_

_**Here comes the next contestant**_

The looks they gave her sent anger coursing through him. He ordered more sake and spent his time looking for Sakura. He spotted her laughing at someone's joke. Or was it flattery? There were just some things Sasuke hated and what he hated most was some other guy telling her how pretty she was and how good she smelled.

_**Is that your hand on my girlfriend?**_

_**Is that your hand?**_

_**I wish you'd do that again**_

_**I'll watch you leave here limping**_

Sasuke watched as Sakura laughed at the man in front of her. She stopped as he wrapped his arms around her middle. He felt her face heat up, but what made him smile was the men at the table go pale. Sasuke fixed them with a death stare. Silently they got up and left the club.

_**I wish you'd do that again**_

_**I'll watch you leave here limping**_

_**I wish you'd do that again**_

_**Each night it seems like its getting worse**_

"Sasuke!" a voice called behind them.

They turned to see Sakura's manager; His face was irritated and looked tired, He also had cigarette hanging out of his mouth. Sakura quickly got out of Sasuke's grip and faced Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru I-" he cut her off by waving his hand.

"No. I know Sasuke wants you to himself," Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "it's not my place to say, but Sasuke, you need to give her some space. I know you won't listen to me and frankly I don't care but… guy to your right." with that he left the two.

_**I wish you do that again**_

_**This somebody's getting hurt**_

_**There's goes the next contestant**_

After Sasuke dispatched the guy Shikamaru warned them about; he and Sakura left as her shift was over.

"Oh Sasuke. Sometimes you go a little to far." She giggled as she grabbed his arm. He was walking her home; Sasuke smirked as he thought of how he got rid of the last guy. They walked in silence the rest of there way to her house, soon they reached it and said there goodnights. In the back of Sasuke's mind he thought of how unsafe she might be tonight.

Sasuke spent the rest of the night on her window seal, watching her sleep.


End file.
